


Marionette

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [36]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Chocolate, Co-Topping, Comfort fic, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Gentleness, Hand-feeding, Kink Parties, Light D/s, Massage, Sub!Greg, Subspace, Suspension, Threesome, Trance - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Sure, Greg did love doing rope suspension in front of a crowd, but he also loved more than anything was the aftercare he got once his Ladies had had their fun with him.
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 8





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> Set early 2000s. Written for @littleb0d to cheer them up. <3

Greg exhaled, long and slow, his long body draped over a dozen large, soft cushions in one of Liza's aftercare rooms. He felt wonderful. He'd definitely been working too hard, he knew that, which was why Victoria had practically dragged him here tonight on her orders so he could be tied up and whipped. God, he'd needed it though. Now there was just blissful peace and the gentle, cathartic ache that now filled his body. 

He opened his eyes a moment as he felt Liza begin stroking his hair as she lifted his head into her lap. Victoria was massaging his feet and ankles, and he could tell she was simply going to work her way up his legs. He'd already had a proper rub down anyway, because Liza was like that, but he'd never say no to more. They were both very good at getting the stress out of his body. 

"You looked beautiful up there tonight, darling," Liza said. 

Greg smiled, eyes closed, enjoying how her fingers were sending shivers down his spine. "Was all your work, Liza, I was just the doll. You turn ropework into art." 

"Yeah, but I learned from the best, didn't I?" Liza said.

Greg melted at the affection in her voice. They'd never been _together_ together, him and Liza. It had always been something else, something he'd never been able to articulate. They just played together so well neither felt inclined to stop. But it was never anywhere but at Liza's kink parties, where he'd be on stage, but for very different reasons than what he did for work. To be fair, it wasn't much of a stage at the moment. Just a small platform at the end of the ballroom. It still worked very well though, and Liza now had just the right equipment and hanging points for proper suspension play. He could be hung in front of a crowd and let the trance take him away somewhere else. 

He had tranced tonight too, and he still felt a little spaced out from it, if he was honest. The good kind of spaced out, of course, with a dose of subspace gradually slipping away as he lay there in their arms. He didn't get to feel like this as often as he would have liked, but that was work, and also being a Sir now, so he had his own boys to train up, which he adored more than anything. He did love to be subby every now and then. 

At least all he had to do right now was lie here and let them take care of him. He'd never been the kind of boy who'd fought aftercare, so he enjoyed just being taken care of like this. Liza was still softly stroking her fingers through his hair, and Victoria was gently massaging his calves. 

"You staying overnight again, love? You certainly seem like you're ready to fall asleep there," Liza said.

"Hmm, maybe," Greg murmured. He had no idea how late it was. Didn't care. He had a week off, so he was going to use it to its fullest. "You're just too good at relaxing me."

"You just don't let yourself relax until you're hanging, that's your problem," Liza chided, but her voice was more gentle and teasing than anything else. 

"But you do it so well, my Lady," Greg said. 

"Steady, boy," Liza said as she gently dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Am steady, not going anywhere here, am I?" Greg said with a laugh.

Victoria might have gently slapped his thigh then. "I don't believe we asked you to talk back, did we, boy?" 

"Alright, alright, I'll just lie here and let you take care of me, shall I?" Greg said.

"Better. Let us work. You're still far too dopey for me to let you go just yet. Just lie there and shut up," Liza said.

"Yes, my Ladies," Greg said.

He hadn't intended to get bratty, and he wasn't a brat, not really, but Liza was right. He was still too subby to go home just yet. He was very tired, and his mind was elsewhere still. Flying and subspace and trance were always hard to shake off if he got deep enough, and he definitely got deep enough tonight.

He breathed deeply and let himself lie there, caught in their hands. Not that he planned to escape, of course. That would involve moving, and he wasn't sure he wanted to move just yet. It had been hard enough getting to the aftercare room with wobbly legs. Now that he was still, he simply wanted to lie here and not move. Sleep would even feel lovely right now. 

He didn't sleep, but he did doze. He was, of course, aware of what they were doing to him, but not awake enough to do much else but let it happen. Once Victoria had finished massaging his body again to her own satisfaction, they wrapped him in a couple of blankets and cuddled him while he lay there, eyes still closed, doing his best to come up. He hadn't noticed when the snacks had arrived either, but he wasn't going to complain about Liza feeding him chocolate and stroking his hair and calling him a good boy. He accepted Victoria massaging his wrists and hands without a word, appreciating the way she cared for his body. 

"Feeling any better? You seem a little more awake now," Victoria noted. 

"Hmm, yeah, a bit better. Definitely not in subspace anymore. Like, just on the verge of it now," Greg said.

"I thought as much. I'm not letting you move for at least another hour though. I'm not done with you yet. You never let me finish your wrists properly, so sit there and let me do my work for once," Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady," Greg said, disinclined to argue. 

She was right, of course. Greg had a tendency to think his wrists were fine after the initial massage after a suspension, only to find it definitely wasn't enough. Liza's arms wrapping around him, keeping him still, were definitely contributing to his desire to simply stay where he was while Victoria worked.

Fuck, Victoria looked gorgeous right then. The lighting here was dim, like candlelight, and she was dressed in a corset and not much else, her long hair draping down over her shoulders. He could feel the heels of her boots pressing against his legs, but not in a painful way. He just found himself captured by her gaze, and, well, and her breasts, because they were hard to avoid looking at, too. At least he couldn't be gross and reach out to grope them. Victoria had his hands fully under her control, and he was still subby enough not to try. 

Liza kissed his cheek then, and stroked a hand through his hair. "I do love how placid you get after a session. It's very sweet."

"Just means you've done your job well," Greg said. Liza had great breasts as well, and he could feel them behind him. He had definitely spent a good amount of time with his head stuck between them while she softly stroked his hair, and fuck did that feel good. 

"Not many can bring Sir Greg to his knees, but I consider it a badge of honour that we can, right Vicky?" Liza said.

"Oh, absolutely. I've enjoyed seeing you at my feet ever since we met. It definitely suits you. Unlike some Tops, you know how to be submissive," Victoria said.

"Well, that's how I was trained, so of course I'm good at it. I wouldn't have earned my gauntlet if I wasn't," Greg said. Not that he was wearing his gauntlet right now. That was stashed away with the rest of his clothes for later. 

"If only all the leather clubs were Old Guard, right?" Liza teased as she kissed the top of his head.

"Nah, let 'em play the way they want. I don't care. I'm not going to play with them anyway so who cares?" Greg said.

"Such a stickler for family, aren't you?" Liza said.

"I haven't got time to train outsiders in our traditions and protocols just to flog someone at a party, Jesus Christ. I got better things to do," Greg said.

"Like letting us take care of you. Are we still the only outsiders you play with? After all, we're not part of your clan. We're not even Old Guard," Victoria said.

Greg sighed. Much as he still sort of wanted to lie there, they'd got him talking, and that was always effective at getting him to rise faster. 

"Yeah, it's just you two and Sally, you're the only outsiders I regularly play with. But then we don't really do Old Guard, though, just regular kink play. I don't serve you, you just hang me and whip me and fuck me," Greg said. "It's different."

"That is true. How are you feeling now? Any better? You do seem perkier," Victoria said.

"Yeah, well, you got me talking, what did you expect?" Greg said with a wry grin.

Liza slapped his arm lightly. "Lose the cheek, boy. It doesn't suit you."

"Sorry, my Lady," Greg said, suitably chided. 

He was in a weird headspace now. Still subby, but most of the trance had worn off now. His legs definitely still felt like jelly though. They usually did after a suspension. He loved it so much he'd actually hung in five different positions tonight. He'd played with Liza and Victoria for so long that he could be moved while still somewhat in a trance and not mind at all. Indeed, he even enjoyed the times when they left him lying in a hog tie on a bench to give his body a rest from suspension before they strung him up again. He'd probably spent at least an hour hanging, and the whole session might have been closer to two hours, if he factored in the whipping and the teasing they'd done as well. 

Two of the big lads had carried him up here, still blindfolded, still somewhat tranced out, once the session was over. He didn't really remember much of that until he became aware of Liza rubbing him down while Victoria gave him soft kisses and told him how good he was. She made him respond verbally, even if it was just a noise, to slowly bring him back up. When he was able to consistently use words, she removed the blindfold. 

"Right, time for cuddles. I need some of your good hugs, boy, as payment for hanging you tonight," Victoria said.

"Seems reasonable to me. Cuddle away," Greg said, opening one of his arms to her.

She didn't seem to want this, though, and shifted him into a different position so that he was now cuddled between them. They were both stroking his hair now and giving him soft kisses and feeding him chocolate, and god, he loved aftercare almost as much as the scene itself sometimes.

"My two beautiful ladies," Greg murmured as he pulled them close. He smiled softly as they kissed him in turn, feeling utterly at peace with himself and the world, if only for a moment.


End file.
